Mouse
by Raudell
Summary: Lois visits Clark in his loft to talk about a recent break up.


**Title**: Mouse  
**Author**: Areon (Kaleb)  
**Rating**: K (G)  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., Al Gough, Miles Millar, etc. etc.  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Placement**: A few years after the end of season five.  
**Quick Summary**: Lois visits Clark in his loft to talk about a recent break up.

"Am I unlovable?"

Clark turned his head from the sky to rest his eyes on the woman standing beside him. Her eyes were heavy and moist, though the tears were kept at bay. Her hair was frazzled yet still managed to perfectly complement her face. She was resting her hands against the ledge of his fortress of solitude, as his father had aptly named it.

Lois broke his gaze and stared up at the stars. "The sky is pretty tonight." She sighed and shook her head. "I've always thought I was pretty. I guess that's not enough, though. Any guy only needs to take one look at the real me and he'll run as far away as possible."

Clark turned around and leaned his back against the edge of the loft window, turning his body slightly towards Lois and keeping his eyes locked on her face. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face him. She smiled weakly for him before closing her eyes and attempting to keep her emotions under control. She took a quick breath, held it, and then released it softly.

"I really thought Devon was different, you know? I thought I could let him in. I thought he would love me. I don't know where I got that idea from. Who would ever love Lois Lane, intrepid failure in progress? Now there's a misnomer if I've ever heard one. Intrepid failure? That's like a fearless mouse. Heh, I guess I'm a fearless mouse. Great. Now I'm a mouse. It's fitting though. No one likes mice. They use mice in laboratories. They test new products on mice to make sure the products are safe for the general public. I guess that's what I am. A stand in until the real woman can stand forward."

Clark took a step towards her and put an arm around her neck. As he did, Lois' knees gave out and she fell into him. Her head rested on his chest, and he wrapped both arms around her. She cried softly for several seconds, realized what she was doing, pulled away, and dried her eyes with her hands.

Lois laughed. "I really don't know what's with me tonight. There must be something in the air. It's probably onion season or something."

Clark watched Lois lower her head and sigh. He took a step towards her, put his hand under her chin, and raised her face up to his. He smiled encouragingly; she tried to smile back but didn't quite make it. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked up to meet his baby blues.

"What's wrong with me?"

He shook his head, touched her face with the back of his hand, and leaned in close to her.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Oh."

He began to lean in again, and Lois put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"This is a comfort kiss, right? You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you?"

Clark looked at her and smiled. He took her hand, placed it at her side, leaned in, and kissed her. Lois felt her knees begin to go again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in defense. He must have noticed her predicament as well, as his arms drifted to her back to help support her.

Clark withdrew his lips from hers, steadied her with his hands, and smiled for her. Her eyes were wide and sparkling. A small smile played on her lips. Her smile was echoed on Clark's face.

Clark took her hand and led her down the stairs. She followed quietly. He escorted her through the barn and to her car. Opening the passenger side door, he motioned for her to get in. "I'll take you home."

"Okay."

She got in and he closed the door. He walked to the driver's side door and got in. Taking her keys out of her purse, he put them in the ignition and started the car.

The drive to her apartment was made in silence. Half way to their destination, Clark slipped a hand from the wheel and into Lois', squeezing it slightly. Lois turned to him and smiled. He really was a great friend.

Clark stopped the car just outside her apartment, got out and opened the passenger door for her, offering his hand for support. She stepped out; he placed a hand on her back and led her to her front door. "Goodnight, Lois."

"Goodnight, Smallville. Thank you for driving me home."

Clark nodded and smiled.

Lois smiled in return. She looked into his eyes for a few moments, and then glanced down at her purse to look for her keys. She heard a slight jingle and looked up to find Clark shaking her keys in his hand. "Oh, right." She took them and began flipping through them. Finding her front door key, she turned to wish him goodnight.

"I want to see you tomorrow. For dinner."

"Oh."

"I'll pick you up here at six?"

"Okay."

"Good." Clark smiled, leaned in and kissed Lois again, and nodded his goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Clark then turned to walk away, but paused momentarily. "I've always thought you were a fearless lion, Lois. You inspire me." He smiled, turned, and walked away. Lois' wide eyes watched him stroll casually down the street and disappear around the corner.

"What just happened?"

**The End**


End file.
